Perfect Love
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: a group of song-fic stories about Disney couples. Mostly Phineas and Ferb couples.
1. Stuttering

Isabella Garcia Shapiro was currently dating her dream boy Phineas flynn, but had some worries

"Grethchen I think hes cheating on me" Isabella confessed

"why do you think that" she asked

"hes always working overtime and wont tell me why" Isabella replied, bursting into tears

"Isabella, honey, he loves you. hes not cheating on you. I promise" Gretchen soothed

"I have to go. Im on in 15 minutes" Isabella said, wiping a hand across her cheeks and kissed Gretchens cheek, hugged her, and rushed out the door

Isabella ran down the driveway and got into the car with Phineas and looked out the window as he drove. when they stopped he turned to talk to her, and she ignored him and ran inside and back into her dressing room.

Phineas, meanwhile was very confused, and called Gretchen

"whats wrong with Izzy?" he asked

"she thinks your cheating on her. Phineas it has to happen tonight" Grtchen replied

"okay. I have it. I can. I will after her song" he replied

"okay. I think I know what song shes going to sing..." she trailed off, then hung up the phone.

Phineas shrugged and went inside the restaurant.

_FLASHBACK_

_"why were you working so late?" she asked as he walked in the door_

_"I.. uhh... I... Uhm... I was told I had to..." he trailed off before running upstairs and closin the bedroom door behind him and going to bed_

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_"hello?" he asked as his phone rang_

_"why are you so late?" Isabella asked_

_"Im... at uhh... at work" he lied_

_"it doesnt sound like it! I can hear the subway cashiers behind you!" she yelled "why are you lying to me?" _

_"Im... getting food... then going back to lunch..." he lied and hung up before she could answer_

_END FLASHBACK_

Phineas had many more flashbacks like that, until the Announcer man said

"and now, Cinnamon!"

Phineas smirked when he heard Isabellas stage name. she had picked it because they both love that spice

She walked out in a beautiful pink floor length gown with silver trim and white gloves, pink heels.

He smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back, but there was no warmth in her eyes behind that mask. Only pain, and questioning.

"why?" she mouthed

"im not!" he mouthed back

She shook her head, and the music started

"There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side till the very end  
Till you pushed me in the fire..

I tried to believe you but somethin is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes  
Tell me Whats going on

Its you and me against the world  
Thats what You said..Thats what you said  
If You can't be honest with me,then i'm afraid this is  
the end

Hurry up Hurry up..  
If you ever really cared about me ..  
Tell the truth,Give it up...  
You sound guilty coz you are stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Now, The seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this ,you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember  
Coz I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say i'm crazy,i know very well

Its you and me against the world,  
Thats what You said..Thats what you said  
If You can't be honest with me,then i'm afraid this is  
the end..

Hurry up.. Hurry up..  
If you ever really cared about me ..  
Tell the truth,Give it up..  
You sound guilty coz you're stuttering

Ohhh...eyyy...Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Ahhhh ahhh ahh.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now

Theee best thing you can do for me is just spit it out

Ahhh ahhh ahh.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now

Stop stop stuttering your words  
Its only making you look worse

Hurry up..  
Hurry up..  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth  
Give it up,you sound guilty  
Coz your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Keep on stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Keep on stuttering  
Ohhh...  
Yeah your stuttering!"

She finished and walked off the stage with tears in her eyes and went out to the car to wait for Phineas,

He quickly ran out and kissed her.

"Isabella, I would never cheat on you. I love you" he whispered

"then why are you always lying to me about where you are?" she sobbed

"because I as trying to raise enoguh money to surprise you with this" he replied, and went down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro, I love you, I always will. there never has been, and never will be any woman I love more than you. will you marry me?" he asked

She gasped and nodded vigorously before yelling

"YES!" and going on her knees beside him and hugging him. He slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him passionately 


	2. Never had a dream come true

A five year old Isabella Garcia Shapiro was walking through the park with her mom and dad, in New York, on the way back from Christmas shopping.

"I have to go honey, but I promise I will be back" He dad promised, gripping her tiny hands in his large ones

"Daddy why do you hafta go?" she pouted

"because its my job honey" he replied

"I dont want you to go" she sobbed

"I know. and I dont want to go. but I will be back soon. I promise" he promised and kissed her cheek, before kissing her mother and running off into the night

That night Isabella prayed to god that her Father would return to her, and would be fine. she said the same prayer every night for 2 weeks.

_2 weeks later_

Isabella walked in the bedroom to her mother sobbing.

"mommy whats wrong?" she asked

"nothing sweetie" her mom lied

"its daddy isnt it?" she asked, seeing the black envelope

"her mother hesitated and Isabella screamed and started sobbing hysterically

"hes not coming home, is he?" she asked

"no, sweetie. Im afraid hes not" he mother whispered

Isabella screamed and ran into her room, and sobbed all night until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep, after uttering a prayer to keep her grandparents and aunt and uncle safe.

The next morning Vivian woke up her daughter and said

"we are moving to Danville. Your fathers body will be transported there, where we will have the funeral"

"I dont wanna move away" she sobbed

"honey-" her mother was cut off by the phone ringing

"hello?" she heard her mother ask

She heard a sharp intake of breath and a wail of grief, and the phone fall to the floor and disconnect.

"mommy whats wrong?" she asked climbing out of bed

"nothing" she replied

"stop lying to me" Isabella demanded

"Isabella, honey," her mom said, kneeling and grabbing her hands, the same way her father had when he had said goodbye. She yanked her hands away and her mom put her hands on her shoulders. "baby, Grandma and Grandpa were... were in a car accident with Auntie Rose and Uncle Fred. They all died. Im sorry honey"

"everyone I pray for keeps dying" Isabella sobbed and rab into her room to pack

Isabella never prayed again, until the day Phineas Flynn was hospitalized after they broke up from a stupid fight.

"Phineas you have to be okay" she sobbed, holding his hand tight in her own

_FLASHBACK_

_5 year old Isabella was finally done putting her stuff in her new house, and was sitting on the curb crying._

_"are you okay?" someone asked her_

_"no" she replied_

_"Im Phineas Flynn" he whispered_

_"Im Isabella Garcia Shapiro" she replied_

_"do you want to talk?" he asked_

_"sure" she replied hesitantly_

_he sat beside her and said_

_"so whats wrong?"_

_"every one I pray for keep dying" she sobbed_

_"what do you mean?" he asked "I thought prayers are supposed to keep people safe"_

_"they are. but I prayed for my daddy when he went away, and he died. and I prayed for my Gamma and Grampa and Auntie and Uncle and they all died to" she sobbed_

_"oh" he replied, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She returned it and her mother called her in for dinner_

_"I have to go" she whispered_

_"okay. well tomorrow you should come over tomorrow. I live right over there" he replied, and pointed right across the street "just walk in the backyard"_

_"okay. bye. see you tomorrow" she smiled_

_"see you" he smiled back and ran across the road and into his house. Isabella smiled and walked into her house for dinner_

_"who was that boy?" her mother asked_

_"my best friend ever" she whispered and sat down for dinner._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_Phineas Flynn was sitting in his backyard when the 5 year old Isabella ran in sobbing._

_"Isabella whats wrong?" he asked_

_"I need you" she whispered, hugging him tight "today is my daddys funeral" _

_"okay. just let me know get dressed properly. I will be right back" he promised, and squeezed her tight, before turning and running inside_

_He returned a few minutes later and she grabbed his hand as they walked across the street and got in the car. They quickly drove to the funeral home and sat together as the minister spoke. _

_"I would like to call upon his lovely daughter Isabella to speak" he finally said_

_She stood and said_

_"come up with me?" _

_Phineas nodded and, keeping a strong grip on her hand, walked with her up to the podium. she stood on a stool, and said_

_"I didnt know my daddy for very long, but he was an amazing man. I love him, and always will, and I cant believe he was taken from me. I will never forget him for as long as I live. Daddy I love you" she jumped off the stool and pulled Phineas into a tight hug, sobbing on his shoulder._

_Phineas rubbed her back softly and lead her back to her seat. She sat on his lap while he cradled her gently, whispering in her ear about how brave she was, and how brave and strong her dad would think she is, and how much her dad loves her._

_"your my bestest friend ever Phineas" she whispered_

_"your mine to Isabella" he whispered_

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_"Phineas!" Isabella wailed and the 12 year old boy spun around, just in time for Isabella the launch herself into his arms._

_He hugged her tight and said_

_"whats wrong?" _

_"my boyfriend is cheating on me" she wailed, not really sure why she was upset, since she had been using Josh to get Phineas jealous_

_Phineas immediately saw red and kissed her cheek, and said_

_"I will be right back Isabella" _

_He turned and stomped through the crowded dance, and was gone for around 5 minutes. When he finally came back he had bruised knuckles._

_"you wont have any more trouble with him" he whispered and hugged her tight_

_"thank you" she whispered_

_"your welcome, Isabella" he smiled. there was a pause, and a slow song came on_

_"may I have this dance?" he asked_

_"you may" she smiled, blushing_

_He blushed and placed his hands on her waist, and she put her arms around his neck, and they spun around gracefully, lost in their ow little world_

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_"nothing in my life is going right" Isabella sobbed into Phineas' shoulder_

_"Isabella your mom will be fine, I promise" he replied, tears in his own eyes_

_"Its been 10 years since I last prayed, and im still cursed" she sobbed_

_"Isabella, I promise she will be fine" he whispered_

_The two teens were sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting for news on Vivian's condition, and Isabella was about to loose it, when finally a doctor came up to them_

_"are you family of Mrs. Garcia Shapiro?" he asked and they both nodded_

_"she is going to be fine. We cleared out the problem and she will make a speedy recovery" he smiled_

_"thank g- you" Isabella smiled_

_"you can see her now, if you wish" he smiled and lead them to her mothers room_

_"Isa. Phineas" Vivian smiled as they walked in the door_

_"hey mom" they replied_

_"Isa im surprised you kept it together" her mom laughed_

_"its thanks to Phineas. and I almost lost it" Isabella smiled and Phineas laughed_

_"thank you, Phineas, for keeping her from slaughtering everyone" Vivian laughed_

_"no problem" he laughed_

_"hes perfect" Isabella whispered lovingly and Vivian chuckled_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Phin you cant leave me" she whispered "I love you"

There was no response from the boy and she felt tears pour harder down her cheeks

"Ooh...

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or neither been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

A part of me will always be with you..." she finished and broke down sobbing again, and rested her face on his chest and sobbed

She fell asleep, and woke up to fingers running through her hair.

"go away mom" she groaned

"I love you, but last time I checked im not a girl" she heard a familiar voice reply

"Phineas!" she gasped, sitting up and looking into his deep blue eyes "I thought you werent going to wake up"

"what and leave you behind? as if!" he teased

"I missed you" she smiled

"I missed you to. Im sorry about that fight... whatever it was about" he apologized

"Im sorry to" she smiled

"I love you" he smiled

"I love you to" she smiled and kissed him passionately


	3. Lipstick

_Italics are Lilos thoughts_

**I know the lipstick won't fix it  
But I've gotta put my game face on  
I wish Mascara could mask this  
Until all the tears are gone  
I've gotta paint the pain away  
Make like - I'm ok  
Pretend I don't wanna stay  
Act like this aint killing me**

_Okay girl. You can do this. Just walk out and go to Victorias, like you have been planning for a week... you can do this._

I sighed as I covered my face in concealer, put on mascara, and lipstick. No matter how many times I tell myself I can do this, this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

_Why am I leaving anyways? cause im pregnant... This sucks... If he hadnt said that he didnt want kids when I asked him, this wouldnt be happening..._

I grabbed my suitcase and my cell phone, and boarded the lift.

_get your game face on girl..._

**I've tried One two three too many times**  
**(To walk away)**  
**I've heard one two THREE too many lies**

**So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you**  
**I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do**  
**I gotta pretend when I walk out that door**  
**That I don't love you anymore**  
**I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me**  
**Gotta play the part when you try stopping me**  
**Hide what's written on my face**  
**Dig deep in the makeup case**  
**And cover it with Lipstick**

I immediately ran out the front door, shoved my bag in the buggy, and ran back inside to grab my other stuff.

I passed a mirror on the way, and looked away shamefully.

_theres not enough makeup in the world to cover up my true feelings._

I sighed and boarded the lift. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and left again, shoving it in the buggy. I turned it on, and froze.

_I cant leave this place without one final goodbye. I've lived here my whole life... and im 21..._

I got back out of the buggy and walked back in the house, running my fingers gently along the walls. I walked into Jumba and Pleakleys room and said

"bye Jumba. Bye Pleakley"

"so you are goig through with it and leaving 626?" Jumba sighed

I nodded slowly and he sighed again and hugged me.

"goodbye little girl" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you to Jumba"

"I hugged him tight and turned to Pleakley.

"bye Pleakly. I love you"

"I love you to Lilo" Pleakley said and his eye filled with tears.

**I'm sick of looking in the mirror**  
**Cause my mirror sees right through**  
**MAC aint got enough concealer**  
**To hide how much I'll miss you**  
**I've gotta cover up my hurt**  
**No more - getting burnt**  
**I really need'a let you go**  
**Cause my heart can't take no more**

**I've tried One two three too many times**  
**(To walk away)**  
**I've heard one two THREE too many lies**

I walked out and walked over to Nani's room, tears filling my eyes.

"so, your letting him go?" Nani guessed when I walked in

I nodded slowly and her and David both envelpoed me in a tight hug.

"I love you guys" I whispered

"we love you to" they replied

"goodbye Crissie" I whispered to the sleeping 4 year old, and kissed her forehead and left the room.

I walked to the front door and heard the voice I didnt want to hear.

**So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you**  
**I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do**  
**I gotta pretend when I walk out that door**  
**That I don't love you anymore**  
**I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me**  
**Gotta play the part when you try stopping me**  
**Hide what's written on my face**  
**Dig deep in the makeup case**  
**And cover it with Lipstick**

**It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play**  
**It's the hardest lie I'll ever have to make**  
**To look you in the eye**  
**And not break down and cry**  
**When I say goodbye**

"Lilo? where are you going? I saw all your stuff in the buggy" he said

"Im leaving" I whispered

"okay, I'll get my stuff" he said, nhot realizing what I meant.

"no, Stitch. Im leaving you" I said, spinning around

"what? why?" he said, tears in his woice and eyes

I stayed silent and he said

"Lilo please dont go. I love you" he pleaded

I looked him in the eyes, resisting the urge to break down and cry, and said

"I dont love you anymore"

I saw the pain in his eyes, and felt a sharp pang in my heard when I realized I had broken his heart.

I held back my tears and turned, and ran out the door to the buggy.

I got in the car, and drove away, sending one glance back to see Stitch reaching in my direction. That broke me, and I started sobbing as soon as he was out of sight.

"I love you Stitch" I whispered and sped off to Victorias

**So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you**  
**I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do**  
**I gotta pretend when I walk out that door**  
**That I don't love you anymore**  
**I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me**  
**Gotta play the part when you try stopping me**  
**Hide what's written on my face**  
**Dig deep in the makeup case**  
**So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you**  
**I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do**  
**I gotta pretend when I walk out that door**  
**That I don't love you anymore**  
**I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me**  
**Gotta play the part when you try stopping me**  
**Hide what's written on my face**  
**Dig deep in the makeup case**  
**And cover it with Lipstick**


End file.
